Out with the Old
Out with The Old is the first episode of the ninth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from CBS on September 19, 1997. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written both by David W. Duclon and Gary Menteer. Plot Urkel decides that he needs to give himself a whole new look, somewhat similar to alter ego Stefan Urquelle, in order to win Laura's heart. The makeover comes just in time for Laura's charity auction, where bachelors' kisses are auctioned. Eddie makes $5,000 because of Myrtle's bids. When nobody bids on the nerd, Laura, reluctantly, makes the one and only bid on Steve's kisses. This ending foreshadows the changing relationship between Steve and Laura as Laura seems to enjoy the kiss much more than she expected. Meanwhile, Carl gets upset when he learns Harriette is making more money than him after a promotion, so Carl takes a second job to become the breadwinner again. However, he once again regrets it when he learns that Harriette had been planning a birthday gift surprise. Synopsis Steve is finally fed up with Myra's refusal to let him change the way he looks. In her eyes, she sees him a perfect 10, the way he is. However, he doesn't see it the same way as her. He feels as long as he dated her, he'll still remain a geek with the hitched up pants and squeaky voice. He makes the executive decision to goes through with the makeover despite her pleading. He even takes speaking lessons from his doctor and the deep voice Sheila. On the night of the kissing contest held by the sorority, Laura wages high for Stefan, but loses the bet to one of her sorority sisters. Greta is the next to bet for Eddie, but she loses to her rival, Myrtle. Finally, Steve shows up in his new look, a green buttoned down shirt, with black slacks reaching to his ankles, new black shoes, no suspenders and oval silver rimmed glasses. He spoke with his new deep voice. When no girls bet for Steve, Laura bids for him out of pity. Both are surpised when Laura goes in for a second kiss. Meanwhile, Carl is jealous of Harriette's high promotion that he ends up a second job being a moonlight parker. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel / Stefan Urquelle / Myrtle Urkel Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Tammy Townsend as Greta McClure Cameo * Mercedes Colon as Girl #1 * Lizette Carrion as High Bidder * Damara Reilly as Sheila * Laura Meshell as Girl #2 * Peter Van Norden as Roy * Javier Ronceros as Pepe Perez * Alli Spotts as Irene * Richard Fox as Dr. Grabowski Gallery 6216a1f1579d2391a1f1b08abf296c6a4b14462106244316eb5263fefd4b0113 large.jpg Trivia * Final time we see Steve in suspenders, as he decides to try and change his appearance from this point on in the season. * In the original ending for this episode, Urkel realizes that Myra is his true love because she had accepted him as he currently is and never once asked him to change a thing about himself. He immediately tells Laura that he can't love her anymore because he realizes his heart truly belonged to someone else. That person is Myra and she is at the Sizzle club when Steve reaffirms his love for her. She reciprocates and they kiss for the first time, with everyone clapping. Myrtle watches on backstage and realizes that Urkel had grown up from his pursuit over Laura. She notices that he found his true love in Myra who loves him for the wonderful person he is inside and out. In that moment, Myrtle accepts the reality that her pursuit over Eddie in the hopes he would love her back is making her look foolish and there are other men out there who would want to be with her. She decides that Greta can keep Eddie and she'll find her own man. ** In the original post-credit scene, Urkel returns to his normal wear as he and Myra are moving the last of his things back into the Urkel home where they'll be living in. Myrtle visits one last time, informing them that she has relinquished her love for Eddie because she realized how foolish she looked in pursuing him. She mentions that since he loves Greta, Myrtle will find her own man who will love her for herself. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Nine episodes Category:Season Nine